impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Airport Dubai/Season 1
Documentary Series (2013) Starring: Tom Goodman-Hill (Narrator) Go from the runway to the inside lining of passenger suitcases with your all-access pass to Dubai International Airport, one of the busiest hubs on the planet. Various Aircraft Ep. 1.01 The episodes contain many shots of Dubai's terminals with numerous aircraft, most of which are from Emirates. Right to left: Airbus A380-861 of Emirates, 2 Boeing 777s of Emirates, 2 more unknown Emirates airliners (777 or A330), and an EgyptAir airliner. Same shot with a TNT Airways Boeing 777 passing behind. Closest to the camera is an Airbus A320 of Ural Airlines. Left to right: Boeing 737 of Oman Air, Airbus A320 of Gulf Air, and Boeing 737 of Jet Airways. An Emirates liner taxiing in front of 4 more Emirates. To the right, two Saudi Arabian Airlines tails and a Singapore Airlines jet. 6 Boeing 777 of Emirates and unidentified jet in the foreground. From foreground to background: a Boeing 777-328/ER of Air France, Boeing 747-406 of KLM-Royal Dutch Airlines, Boeing 777-2DZ/LR of Qatar Airways, Airbus A340-642 of Lufthansa, Boeing 747-436 of British Airways, and 3 airplanes too far for identification. An Airbus A330-243 of Emirates in the foreground. Ep. 1.02 Several Boeing 777 and Airbus A330s of Emirates. Ep. 1.03 A Boeing 747 of Emirates SkyCargo in front of a Boeing 737 and another airliner. Ep. 1.04 Two Airbus A320-214 of IndiGo and Airbus A330 of Garuda Indonesia. Two Airbus A380-861s closest to the camera, followed by two Airbus A330s and a Boeing 777 all of Emirates. Airbus A380-861 taking off, another pair parked in the background along with two Boeing 777s, all of Emirates. Numerous Boeing 777-31H/ER of Emirates, with an Airbus A330-243 being pushed back and other aircraft further down the terminal. Boeing 777-31H/ER on the runway for takeoff, an Airbus A340-541 taxiing to the right, both of Emirates. On the further runway, a British Aerospace BAe 146, possibly of Mahan Air. Numerous business jets parked closest to the camera. Following them, a Boeing 737-8KN(WL) of Flydubai, Boeing 777-31H/ER of Emirates, Boeing 737-8KN(WL) of Flydubai, McDonnell Douglas MD-11F of FedEx Express, Airbus A340-541 of Emirates, Boeing 747-400F of Emirates SkyCargo, Boeing 737-8KN(WL) of Flydubai, Boeing 777-31H/ER of Emirates, Boeing 747-400F of Emirates SkyCargo. Left to right: Antonov An-24, Beechcraft 1900C-1 of Falcon Express Cargo Airlines, Boeing 767 of ATI-Air Transport International. Closest to farthest: Boeing 777-268/ER of Saudi Arabian Airlines, Airbus A320-212 of Kuwait Airways, Airbus A320-232 of Qatar Airways, Boeing 777-312/ER of Singapore Airlines. An Airbus A340-313 of Cathay Pacific taxiing by. Ep. 1.06 Airbus A320-232 of Qatar Airways taking off. On the ground, three Boeing 737-8KN(WL)s of Flydubai, a Boeing 737-8Q8 of Air India Express, Airbus A340-541 of Emirates, and an unidentified high-wing aircraft. Ep. 1.08 Most readily identifiable are the Airbus A300 of Mahan Air and Airbus A320-232 of IndiGo at the end of the terminal. Ep. 1.09 Closest to farthest: Airbus A310-308 of Kuwait Airways, Airbus A330-343 of EgyptAir, Boeing 737-85R of Jet Airways, Boeing 767-33P/ER of Uzbekistan Airways, Boeing 777-236/ER of British Airways. Closest to farthest: Airbus A320-214 of Gulf Air, Boeing 737-86N of Oman Air, Airbus A330-223 of Royal Jordanian Airlines, Boeing 737 of an unknown airline. Ep. 1.10 Several Boeing 777-31H/ER of Emirates on the right. Several business jets, most notably an Airbus A319-115(CJ) of Comlux Aviation. Boeing 747-467 Ep. 1.01 A Cathay Pacific Boeing 747 waiting on the taxiway while an Emirates liner lands. .]] Boeing 777-31H/ER Ep. 1.01 Registration A6-ECH, c/n 35581/714 built in 2008. .]] Registration A6-ECE, c/n 35575/681 built in 2007. .]] Registration A6-EGY, c/n 41080/1039 built in 2012. .]] Registration A6-EGR, c/n 41077/1018 built in 2012. .]] Registration A6-EBU, c/n 34484/590 built in 2006. .]] .]] Registration A6-EGJ, c/n 38989/978 built in 2011. .]] Ep. 1.02 Registration A6-EGA, c/n 38984/861 built in 2010. .]] Registration A6-EGN, c/n 41074/993 built in 2012. .]] Ep. 1.04 Registration A6-EBT, c/n 32730/585 built in 2006. .]] Ep. 1.08 Registration A6-ECQ, c/n 35588/779 built in 2009. .]] Ep. 1.09 Registration A6-ENC, c/n 41083/1058 built in 2012. [[|thumb|500px|none|Reg. A6-ENC Boeing 777-31H/ER of Emirates.]] Airbus A330-243 & Airbus A320-231 Ep. 1.01 and Airbus A320-231 of Mahan Air.]] Boeing 737-8GJ Ep. 1.01 Boeing 747 Ep. 1.01 Airbus A330-200 Ep. 1.01 Airbus A330-343 Ep. 1.01 .]] Airbus A320-232 of Qatar Airways, on the left. .]] Airbus A340-541 Ep. 1.01 .]] Ep. 1.02 .]] Boeing 777-300/ER Ep. 1.01 .]] Boeing 737-8KN Ep. 1.01 Ep. 1.03 Ep. 1.04 Airbus A330-243 Ep. 1.01 Registration A6-EAQ, c/n 518 built in 2003. This aircraft goes through a C check over the course of several episodes. .]] .]] Ep. 1.03 .]] .]] .]] Boeing 777-2DZ/LR & Boeing 747-406 Ep. 1.01 and Boeing 747-406 of KLM-Royal Dutch Airlines.]] Bell 212 Ep. 1.01 Airbus A330-243 Ep. 1.01 Registration A6-EAS, c/n 455 built in 2003. .]] .]] Airbus A380-861 Ep. 1.01 .]] .]] .]] Ep. 1.02 .]] .]] Ep. 1.04 .]] .]] Airbus A340-541 Ep. 1.01 Registration A6-ERE, c/n 572 built in 2004. .]] Ep. 1.02 Registration A6-ERD, c/n 520 built in 2003. .]] Boeing 777-31H/ER Ep. 1.01 .]] Boeing 777-328/ER Ep. 1.01 .]] Boeing 747-446 Ep. 1.01 .]] .]] Ep. 1.03 .]] Ep. 1.06 .]] Airbus A330-243 Ep. 1.01 .]] Ep. 1.10 .]] Boeing 747-4HAF/ER/SCD Ep. 1.01 .]] Registration OO-THC, c/n 35235/1389 built in 2007. (TNT Airways).]] Airbus A320-214 Ep. 1.02 Registration A9C-AQ, c/n 5175 built in 2012. .]] .]] Ep. 1.06 .]] Different airframes. Ep. 1.03 .]] Ep. 1.05 .]] Boeing 777-236/ER Ep. 1.02 .]] Boeing 747-44AF/SCD Ep. 1.02 .]] Eurocopter EC130 Ep. 1.02 Boeing 747-412F/SCD Ep. 1.02 Registration A6-GGP, c/n 28032/1224 built in 1999. Airbus A380-861 Ep. 1.02 Registration F-WWAS / A6-EDY, c/n 106 built in 2012. Delivery of Emirates' 25th A380 at Hamburg Finkenwerder Airport. .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Airbus A380-841 Ep. 1.02 Registration HS-TUB, c/n 093 built in 2012, aircraft name Muncha Khiri due to the aircraft name's shape and length, and the Reg. looks like "TUB" rather than "TUD" (named Phayuha Khiri). .]] Airbus A380-841 Ep. 1.02 .]] .]] [[:Category: Airbus A300|Airbus A300B4-608ST Super Transporter Beluga]] Ep. 1.02 On the left. Airbus A380-861 Ep. 1.02 Registration F-WWSD, c/n 107 built in 2012. Test registration for Airbus; will become A6-EDZ. colors.]] Boeing 777-FHT Ep. 1.03 .]] .]] Airbus A320-232 Registration A7-AHO, c/n 4810 built in 2011. Ep. 1.03 .]] Ep. 1.05 .]] Boeing 777-21H/ER Ep. 1.03 Registration A6-EML, c/n 29325/176 built in 1998. .]] Boeing 757-2Q8 Ep. 1.03 Registration OH-LBS, c/n 27623/792 built in 1998. .]] Airbus A380-861 Ep. 1.03 Registration A6-EDP, c/n 77 built in 2011. .]] .]] Boeing 777-31H/ER Ep. 1.03 Registration A6-EBX, c/n 32729/619 built in 2007. .]] .]] Airbus A320-242 Ep. 1.03 Royal Jordanian Airlines A320 airliner distorted by heat haze. .]] Ep. 1.10 .]] Airbus A318-112(CJ) ELITE Ep. 1.03 Registration VP-CCH, c/n 4211 built in 2010. Airbus A320-211 Ep. 1.03 Registration EP-IEF, c/n 312 built in 1992. .]] .]] Airbus A320-214 Ep. 1.03 Registration 9K-CAD, c/n 2822 built in 2006. In a special VIVA - Kuwait Telecom Company livery. Boeing 747-4HAF Ep. 1.03 On the right. .]] Boeing 737-82K Ep. 1.03 Straddling A6-EAQ taxiing for a test flight, a Boeing 737 of flydubai on the left and another of Turkmenistan Airlines on the right. Boeing 747-467 Ep. 1.03 On the left. .]] Boeing 737-8HG Ep. 1.03 .]] Airbus A340-541 & Airbus A330-243 Ep. 1.04 .]] Airbus A330-243 Ep. 1.04 Registration A9C-KA, c/n 276 built in 1999. In an F1 Grand Prix scheme. .]] Ep. 1.08 .]] Airbus A380-861 & Boeing 737-8MP Ep. 1.04 A380 registration A6-EDQ, c/n 80 built in 2011 in front of a Boeing 737 from Transaero Airlines. Airbus A320-231 Ep. 1.04 .]] Airbus A320-232 Ep. 1.04 .]] Airbus A319-111 Ep. 1.04 Boeing 777-FZN Ep. 1.04 Registration D-AALE, c/n 36198/872 built in 2010. .]] .]] Ep. 1.08 .]] Boeing 777-368/ER Ep. 1.04 .]] Bombardier BD-700-1A10 Global Express Ep. 1.04 Registration A7-AAM, c/n 9126 built in 2002. .]] Airbus A380-861 Ep. 1.04 Registration A6-EDH, c/n 25 built in 2009. .]] .]] .]] Boeing 777-21H/LR Ep. 1.04 Registration A6-EWB, c/n 35573/662 built in 2007. .]] Airbus A330-243 Ep. 1.04 Registration A6-EAE, c/n 384 built in 2000. .]] Boeing 777-36N/ER Ep. 1.04 Registration A6-ECO, c/n 37706/765 built in 2009. .]] Airbus A380-861 Ep. 1.04 Either A6-EDF or A6-EDR. .]] Boeing 747-400 Ep. 1.05 A lease by Saudi Arabian Airlines, judging by its "albino" color scheme. Possibly EC-KXN from Pullmantur Air, or one of several Air Atlanta Icelandic leases the airline has made. .]] Airbus A320-214 Ep. 1.05 Boeing 777-336/ER Ep. 1.05 In the background, a Boeing 737-8KN of Flydubai taxiing, and two Boeing 777s of Emirates and FedEx Express, respectively. .]] Airbus A300F4-203 Ep. 1.05 The only aircraft operated by GCS Cargo; carried registrations N227EF, EK30277, and 4L-BIC. C/n 277, built in 1983. Airbus A320-232 Ep. 1.05 .]] Airbus A330-232 & Airbus A320-214 & Boeing 777-222/ER Ep. 1.05 , Airbus A320-214 of Gulf Air, and Boeing 777-222/ER of United Airlines.]] Boeing 777-31H/ER & Boeing 747/44AF/SCD Ep. 1.05 and Boeing 747/44AF/SCD of UPS Airlines.]] Boeing 737-33A Ep. 1.05 Registration AP-BEH, c/n 25504/2341 built in 1992. On 11 February 2013, this aircraft's left main landing gear collapsed upon landing at Muscat-Seeb Airport in Oman. No one on board was injured, but the aircraft was written off. .]] .]] .]] Boeing 737-86N Ep. 1.05 .]] Registration EI-RUG, c/n 28610/449 built in 1999. .]] Airbus A330-343 Ep. 1.05 .]] .]] Boeing 737-4Q8 Ep. 1.05 Boeing 737-8HX Ep. 1.05 .]] Airbus A330-302 Ep. 1.06 .]] Fokker 100 Ep. 1.06 Ep. 1.08 Airbus A320-232 & Boeing 777-FZN Ep. 1.06 and Boeing 777-FZN of AeroLogic.]] Airbus A330-243 Ep. 1.06 Registration A6-EKW, c/n 316 built in 2000. .]] .]] .]] .]] Boeing 747-428M(BCF) Ep. 1.06 On the right. .]] Airbus A380-861 Ep. 1.07 Registration A6-EDW, c/n 103 built in 2012. .]] Registration A6-EDC, c/n 16 built in 2008. Third A380 delivered to Emirates. .]] Boeing 777-F1H Ep. 1.07 Registration A6-EFD, c/n 35606/766 built in 2009. .]] McDonnell Douglas MD-11F Ep. 1.07 .]] Unidentified Airbus Ep. 1.08 Either A330 or A340 of Virgin Atlantic Airways. Boeing 777-36N/ER & Boeing 777-236/ER Ep. 1.08 Emirates 777 registration A6-ECO, c/n 37706/765 built in 2009. BA 777 registration G-YMMG, c/n 30308/301 built in 2000. and Boeing 777-236/ER of British Airways.]] Airbus A320-214 Ep. 1.08 Registration A9C-AB, c/n 4030 built in 2009. In a special 2012 F1 Grand Prix livery. .]] Airbus A380-861 Ep. 1.08 Registration A6-EDA, c/n 11 built in 2007. .]] Airbus A330-243 Ep. 1.08 .]] Airbus A310-308 Ep. 1.08 Registration AP-BEC, c/n 590 built in 1991. .]] Ep. 1.10 .]] Airbus A330 Ep. 1.09 .]] Boeing 777-31H Ep. 1.09 Registration A6-EMN, c/n 29063/262 built in 1999. .]] Boeing 737 Ep. 1.09 Unknown airline. Boeing 777-3F2/ER Ep. 1.09 .]] Airbus A321-211 Ep. 1.09 .]] McDonnell Douglas MD-11 Ep. 1.09 Registration N260UP, c/n 48418/501 built in 1992. .]] Airbus A310-324 Ep. 1.09 Registration 7O-ADW, c/n 704 built in 1997. Boeing 737-8KN(WL) Ep. 1.09 Registration A6-FDZ, c/n 40253/4081 built in 2012. Boeing 777-3M2/ER Ep. 1.09 Liner of Uzbekistan Airways in the background. Airbus A310-308 Ep. 1.09 .]] Airbus A320-214 Ep. 1.09 .]] Airbus A330-243 Ep. 1.09 Registration A6-EKY, c/n 328 built in 2000. .]] .]] .]] .]] Airbus A320-214 & Boeing 737 Ep. 1.09 Registration 9K-CAD A320 already seen in 1.03 and 737 of Arkefly. Boeing 777-36N/ER Ep. 1.09 Registration A6-EBY, c/n 33864/622 built in 2007. .]] Airbus A320-214 & Airbus A310-324 Ep. 1.09 Embraer ERJ 135 Ep. 1.09 Unidentified Aircraft Ep. 1.10 Airbus A310-324 Ep. 1.10 .]] Unidentified Gulfstream Ep. 1.10 To the right of the worker, in the far background. Airbus A320-214 Ep. 1.10 .]] Gulfstream IV Ep. 1.10 Registration blurred out. Raytheon Hawker 800XP Ep. 1.10 Registration A6-ICU, c/n 258521 built in 2001. Boeing 737-8AW BBJ2 Ep. 1.10 Registration VP-CBB, c/n 32806/912 built in 2001. Owned by Bugshan Group. British Aerospace BAe 125 Ep. 1.10 = See also = * Ultimate Airport Dubai at IMDb * Ultimate Airport Dubai at National Geographic * Ultimate Airport Dubai at Wikipedia Category:Airbus A300 Category:Airbus A310 Category:Airbus A320 family Category:Airbus A330 Category:Airbus A340 Category:Airbus A380 Category:Antonov An-24 Category:Beechcraft 1900 Category:Bell 212/412 Category:Boeing 737 Category:Boeing 747 Category:Boeing 757 Category:Boeing 767 Category:Boeing 777 Category:Bombardier Global Express Category:British Aerospace BAe 125 Category:British Aerospace BAe 146 Category:Embraer ERJ 145 family Category:Eurocopter EC130 Category:Fokker 70/100 Category:Gulfstream IV Category:McDonnell Douglas MD-11 Category:Unidentified Aircraft Category:AeroLogic Category:Air France Category:Air India Category:Air India Express Category:British Airways Category:Cathay Pacific Category:EgyptAir Category:Emirates Category:Emirates SkyCargo Category:Eritrean Airlines Category:FedEx Express Category:Finnair Category:Garuda Indonesia Category:Gulf Air Category:IndiGo Category:Iran Air Category:Jet Airways Category:KLM Category:Kuwait Airways Category:Lufthansa Category:Malaysia Airlines Category:Middle East Airlines Category:National Airlines (1985) Category:Oman Air Category:Pakistan International Airlines Category:Qatar Airways Category:Qatar Amiri Flight Category:Royal Jordanian Airlines Category:Saudi Arabian Airlines Category:Singapore Airlines Category:Thai Airways International Category:TNT Airways Category:Transaero Airlines Category:Turkish Airlines Category:Ukraine International Airlines Category:United Airlines Category:UPS Airlines Category:Ural Airlines Category:Uzbekistan Airways Category:Virgin Atlantic Airways